


It Keeps Me Up at Night

by AmateurScribes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Gold Team- Freeform, Past Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, don't worry the past character death is no one important, honestly just some wholesome stuff, implied nightmares, it's just off handily mentioned, of Grif and his boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurScribes/pseuds/AmateurScribes
Summary: After waking up from a nightmare, Matthews seeks comfort in the people who matter most to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it!

Matthews awoke with a gasp, sitting upright and taking in deep breathes. He quickly brushed away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. He glanced around, taking note of the time, and with a small sigh realized that it was way too early in the morning for him to be awake.

Pulling his blanket closer to him, he looked towards Bitters bunk to see if he was also awake. 

Bitters back was facing him, but Matthews could tell from how he was breathing that he was just as much awake as he was.

Moving closer to the edge of his bed Matthews whispered, “Psst. Bitters? Bitters, are you awake?”

Having not received a response, Matthews got off of his bed and shuffled towards Bitters’ own bed.

Matthews experimentally poked Bitters in the back whilst saying, “Bitters, come on I know you’re awake.” 

Eventually, it was too much and Bitters groaned, turned over and glared at Matthews. "What?"

Pulling his blanket a little bit closer to him, Matthews looked down. “I had a bad dream.”

Huffing, Bitters pushed himself up by his elbows and raised an eyebrow at his roommate. “Ok, and why should I care?”

Matthews bit his lip as tears once again welled up in his eyes. “It- it was a bad one, Bitters.”

Noticing his friends distress, Bitters sat up all the way and asks, “Is it about, ya know,  _ them _ ?”

Matthews nodded at that and shuffled slightly. "It- it was a dream about their deaths and," his tears blurred his vision slightly, "it just reminded me of how much I miss them." 

“Your parents were good people Matthews,” Bitters said. “I’m sure they’re fine in whatever afterlife they believed in.” 

Matthews gave a small smile at that, but that didn’t stop some tears from falling. 

Suddenly Bitters jerked upwards and announced, “Hey, Matthews, I have an idea.”

Wiping his cheeks with his arm, Matthews replied, “You do?”

Bitters nodded sagely. "It's a good idea for once I promise." He pulled off the covers of his bed and stood up. Walking past Matthews he approached the door to their shared room and made a ‘follow me' motion with his hands.

Matthews followed after him, still carrying the blanket around his shoulders. “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” That was the only response that he got out of Bitters. 

Shrugging, Matthews followed dutifully after Bitters as he leads him down a hallway after hallway until they eventually stood outside of the Captain's quarters, or more specifically, outside of the room that Captain Grif and Captain Simmons shared. 

“Bitters,” Matthews hissed. “What are we doing here?!”

“I mean, personally, I think it’s pretty obvious.”

"Are you going to try to steal from the Captain's secret stash again? You saw how mad he got last time!"

Bitters whipped out a card that would allow them access to the room (and when did he get that?!) and pressed it up against the scanner until it lit up green, opening the door. “Then it’s a good thing I’m not here to do that.”

As soon as he said that Bitters snuck into the room and closed the door, leaving Matthews outside waiting in the hallway. Matthews squeaked a little at that and nervously looked down both ends of the hallway to watch for anyone coming. 

“Oh man, oh man, we are gonna get in so much trouble,” he muttered nervously. 

He heard the door open again and watched as Bitters slipped out. 

“Well,” he asked. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

Bitters shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips, already moving away from the room. 

Matthews followed him and after they were a distance away from the Room Bitters looked at him and said, “Ok, so apparently Captain Grif wasn’t in his room.” 

“You- you were looking for the Captain?” Matthews tilted his head a little. “Why?”

Bitters shrugged in response. “Thought you could use some reassurance from somebody older.”

Matthews made a quiet ‘oh’ at that and glanced up at Bitters. “Should we go back to our room?”

Bitters stood quietly for a bit, before shaking his head. "Nah, I think I have a feeling about where he might be." Looking at Matthews he raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure he's in the same boat as us, all things considered."

Matthews nodded at that; it seemed as though Gold Team wasn’t going to be getting much sleep tonight.

They began their trek to find their Captain in silence, but Matthews quickly caught on to the fact that they seemed to be following the path to one of Captain Grif's most well-hidden napping spots.

It wasn’t long until they could see the outline of their Captain. They approached him slowly and took note on how it looked like he was desperately trying to sleep but failing. 

At hearing their footsteps, Captain Grif opened his eyes and squinted at them. 

“What the hell are you two doing up at this ungodly hour?” was the first thing out of his mouth once they reached him. 

Matthews pulled his blanket a little closer in response while Bitters shrugged and responded, “Couldn’t sleep.” 

Captain Grif seemed to be mulling that over for a bit before sighing loudly and patting the spots on both sides of him. “You and be both it seems,” he muttered before raising his voice, “Come on you two, no point in standing up looking like idiots.” 

Matthews was surprised at that but scurried over to the right side of his Captain while Bitters took his left. 

Settling down Matthews leaned slightly into his Captain and-  _ oh _ . 

Captain Grif was really fucking warm. And soft.

_ Holy shit it was like cuddling a marshmallow _ . 

Matthews was at least 110% sure that Bitters came to the same conclusion as him because he could hear him mutter a quiet ‘holy shit’ from where he was sitting. 

They sat silence for a few minutes and Matthews could already feel the effects of sleep deprivation on him. His mind was muddled and he could feel his eyes drooping. 

As soon as he thought he was going to fall asleep for sure he heard his Captain speak up. 

“Has anyone ever told you guys about Blood Gulch? And not any of that crap that Caboose or Donut has told you guys, all of that shit is fake.”

Matthews shook his head slightly and heard Grif chuckle a little bit. 

"Well, then it's about time someone actually set the record straight. I can safely say that it all started with one question; ‘Have you ever wondered why we're here?' Pretty sure that's what caused everything else to happen, and let me tell you…"

Matthews feel asleep to the quiet rumblings of his Captain…

* * *

When Matthews woke up, it wasn’t in the same place that he had fallen asleep. 

He was back in his bed and a quick glance at an  _ actually _ asleep Bitters told him that it wasn’t just him.

At first, he had thought that the whole thing was a dream, and he had gotten a little sad at that thought because then that meant none of that happened. It already was rare when his Captain actually showed any other feeling than annoyance or boredom towards his men, especially Matthews. He had really hoped that he hadn't dreamt the whole thing up…

But a quick glance at his bed stand told a different story.

There on his bed stand was a note and a plate of cookies, like  _ actual cookies. _

Picking up the note, Matthews started to cry again, but this time with a smile on his face.

_ You guys better appreciate those fucking cookies, do you know how long it took me to find? Way too long with way too much work involved. And Matthews, you better not make a big deal about this!! _

_ You guys better sleep better because this will not become a nightly thing. _

_ -Grif _

* * *

When they had to report for duty a little while later, Matthews took any insults his way because he knew something that he didn’t truly know before. 

Captain Grif  _ cared _ .

And that was more than enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't care if any of them are ooc, this is simply wholesome, good stuff with the best team on Chorus- Gold Team. This is 100% dedicated to my wonderful gf who has to deal with my shit 24/7


End file.
